


(If you believed) They put a man on the moon

by Lothiriel84



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Lunar Eclipse, Moon Landing 50th Anniversary, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Here's a little ghost for the offering (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	(If you believed) They put a man on the moon

As it turned out, Alison’s magic obsidian tablet could predict the exact day and hour of the next lunar eclipse without any need for the complex calculations Robin had been carrying on for the past few millennia, ever since the now long-passed on ghost of an amateur astronomer had taught him how to.

Tonight was going to be the night, and everything was ready; he had been on his best behaviour for weeks, as Alison had promised she and Mike would both attend the ritual if he laid off the pranking. It was the Captain’s turn to do the reading, but for now he and Julian were still watching the news on Alison’s bigger scrying stone.

“No ‘news’ in caveman time,” he grumbled to himself. “Man kills bear, bear’s big brother kills man. That’s it.”

He trailed off as soon as he realised that the woman in the seeing box was talking about Moonah. And not only that, but she was showing moving pictures of bizarrely dressed men jumping about – on Moonah’s own ground?

“Fifty years, eh?” beamed the Captain, as if he’d just won another military campaign. “A capital achievement for the Americans, I say.”

“Yes,” Julian agreed easily. “The Russians were so proud of putting the first man into space, but the moon landing proved to be an entirely different kettle of fish.”

Robin blinked, his anticipation for tonight’s long-awaited ritual momentarily forgotten. “They put man – on Moonah?”

“Oh, hello Robin, didn’t see you lurking over there. Yes, they did indeed, my friend – July 1969, to be precise. That’s four days from now, the big anniversary – although I believe the spacecraft was launched on this very day, fifty years ago.”

“Marvellous,” nodded the Captain, an odd gleam in his eye. “Think of all the possibilities this opens up.”

“Yeah, let’s all have World War III in space, great idea,” Alison chipped in from the next room. “Eclipse’s in fifteen minutes, I thought you’d all be on your marks by now.”

“Man. On Moonah,” Robin muttered to himself, still in awe at the sheer enormity of it.

“You all right there, mate?” Pat piped in supportively, poking his head through the wall.

“Me very right,” he cleared his throat, marvelling at how blurry the entire room had turned all of a sudden. He closed his eyes, tried to imagine the feel of Moonah’s ground under his feet. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were two lunar eclipses in 2019:  
> * January 21, 2019 - Total eclipse over North America, South America, Pacific, Europe, Africa.  
> * July 16, 2019 - Partial eclipse over South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia.
> 
> Artistic licence aside, I'm working under the assumption that the lunar eclipse shown in _Moonah Ston_ was the former, hence this fic referencing the latter.


End file.
